villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kilobyte
Kilobyte is the most feared general of the Venjix Computer Network and the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers RPM. History Return and Conflicts with Tenaya Kilobyte was thought to be lost during the Venjix takeover, but managed to find his way back to his master’s palace, much to the other general’s fear. After taking off his head to get the dust out, Kilobyte told Tenaya 7 to clean it up, much to her anger and she was held back by the other generals. When Tenaya returned after her Chemical Bot was defeated by the RPM Rangers, Kilobyte taunted her. She tried to attack him in anger, only to be overpowered, but Venjix interrupted, telling the general to stop. Later Tenaya asked Kilobyte if he thought that she was weak because she looked like a girl. He responded by saying it was because she was programmed to be a girl that he thought she was weak. After Tenaya’s Chemical Bot was destroyed and her plan brought to an end, Kilobyte asked Venjix if she knew the truth about herself. His master told him he should never find out, however they didn’t know Tenaya was eavesdropping. When she, General Shifter, and General Crunch discovered there may be useful technology beneath a mountain in Corinth, Shfiter told Kilobyte about it. He presented the information to Venjix before Tenaya could, much to her anger, and was commanded to find it, sending a burrowing Attack Bot to obtain it, but this failed. Later, Tenaya managed to get Shifter thrown out of the palace, Kilobyte was determine to keep a close eye on her. After Tenaya remembered who she was, the general reported what had happened to Venjix, much to his master’s displeasure. Tenaya later came back, pretending she was still loyal, bringing a supposedly captured Dillon. However Kilobyte wondered why Dillon didn’t have a morpher and remained suspicious after he found her downloading computer data, despite Tenaya’s arguments. As they were talking, Tenaya’s detachable hand freed Dillon and when Kilobyte heard the black ranger had been freed. He immediately knew she was guilty and upon seeing her hand come back, he knew he was right. However Dillon managed to take Kilobyte out with use of a set of electrical wires and he and Tenaya escaped. But the general recaptured her and reprogrammed her into Tenaya 15, now emotionless and completely loyal to Venjix. Initiating the Final Takeover of Corinth After General Shifter’s destruction, Venjix had Kilobyte use the general’s remains to make him a new body. Later on, when there was a plan to hand Ziggy, the Green Ranger, over to a mobster, for a powerful device, Kilobyte attacked Corinth City. After fighting the rangers and defeating Dillon, he tried to catch Ziggy, but the other rangers fought him. The general brought them all down, allowing Tenaya to capture the Green Ranger. As Grinders placed explosives across Corinth, Kilobtyte reported to Venjix that they were in place. He wondered how Tenaya was doing, but his master told him to focus on his own mission. Kilobyte later faced off against Scott, Flynn, Summer, and Dillon, easily beating them all until Gem arrived with the Rail Saber. With this new weapon, Scott managed to defeat Kilobyte, who grew to giant size and took on their various Megazords. However they formed the RPM Ultrazord and succeeded in defeating the general again, who returned to Venjix’s palace, weakened. After Dr. K and Ziggy went out for the day, Kilobyte, along with a troop of Grinders attacked them to get Dr. K. However Ziggy succeeded in teleporting himself and Dr. K away. Later, back at Venjix’s cave, Kilobyte was working on a new device to activate all the human and machine hybrids in Corinth. However he was frustrated that Tenaya had his master’s attention and Crunch mocked him for it, only to be scared off. Kilobyte then took control of one of the hybrids, Hicks, and sent him to attack Colonel Truman, but Scott was able to stop him. Venjix became angry that his general had activated Hicks without his permission, throwing him around and telling him to get out of his sight. After Kilobyte left the room, Venjix told Tenaya to destroy him when they got control of the city, but the general overheard them. Following this, a magnetic wave was set off that deactivated Corinth’s shields and activated all the hybrids, allowing Venjix to take control of the city. Kilobyte watched from Corinth’s control tower as the rangers and their Zords started to get deleted by Venjix. He then planned to get rid of Tenaya and confronted her, getting rid of her weapon and destroying the Grinders defending her. Kilobyte then fought Tenaya until Dillon arrived and joined the battle with the female hybrid using her brother as a shield a one point. The general noted they were a dysfunctional family, but Dr. K distracted Kilobyte, allowing Dillon to inject Tenaya with the hybrid antidote. The robot fired a blast at them, but the black Ranger managed to use a shield to defend them and Scott, Flynn, and Summer destroyed Kilobyte with their Road Blaster. Powers and Abilities Kilobyte is extremely powerful and a skilled fighter, proving able to outfight all of the rangers at once. In combat, he wields a sword and a blaster rifle. Enemies *Gem. *Gemma. *Flynn McAllistair. *Ziggy Glover. *Scott Truman. *Dillon. *Summer Landsdown. Trivia *Kilobyte's counterpart from the Super Sentai series RPM was adapted from, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, was Cleaning Minister Kireizky. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Rogues Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials